What Happens Next
by RecklessOwl
Summary: Annabeth is in New York for Christmas and gets invited to stay at the Jacksons. So... What Happens Next?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, first story, hope you all enjoy it, mainly just Percabeth fluff but with a plot. Also, I am Australian and have never been to New York, so if I muck things up, sorry! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 1: Airports and Annabeth  
I hate the airport. With a passion. Stupid people with their stupid cars driving stupidly. But I was willing to forget that today, Annabeth was coming home. She had gone to visit her Dad and stepmom in San Francisco and was now coming back, to New York. Her boarding school wasn't open to students during the winter so she was staying with Mom, Paul and I until school started again. My phone chimed.

_Annabeth Chase_

_Message_

I slid my finger across the touch screen and pulled into an empty parking space.  
_Hey Perc, plane has just hit the tarmac, see you soon! Xx_

'Shit!' I was going to be late if I didn't hurry, I threw on my jacket, jumped out of the car, locked it and ran towards the building.

It was the start of the Christmas Season, so JFK Airport was absolutely packed. Well more packed than it usually is anyway. I ran to check the timetable boards.  
_Flight 187 from San Francisco, Landed, Gate 19._

Other side of the airport, just great. I turned and ran down to the metal detectors. I managed to get through them with no worries and started off at a sprint towards Gate 19.

I managed to reach the right Gate just when passengers started filing through. I kept my eyes peeled for the girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. Every time I would see blonde head my hopes would soar, but then I would see their face. No luck. Finally I saw her. Her hair was in loose ringlets cascading down her back, she was wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket, denim cargo pants and a pair of high heeled lace up combat boots. She had a trace of make up on and when she saw me her entire face lit up.

She half walked/ half ran towards me and leapt into my arms, I lifted her up and swung her around planting her lips on mine.

'I missed you,' she murmured against my mouth. I pulled away and hugged her, burying my face in her hair.  
'Missed you too.'

The drive back to my apartment was long but we didn't mind. I put on Annabeth's favourite CD and she sang along, in between telling me what had happened at her dads. She said it was uneventful, mainly just her stepmom giving her glares when she thought her dad wasn't looking.  
'So,' I said when we were in traffic at a red light, 'As you know, Mom and Paul are getting married next week, and Mom was wondering whether you would come with her to the bridal shop to take a look at her dress tomorrow. She really wanted a second opinion and she doesn't want to ask Paul, plus the rest of her relatives aren't coming till 2 days before the wedding so..?' I kinda realised at one point that I was rambling on a bit, but I just really wanted her to say yes, I know how much Mom wants this.  
She smiled at me, 'Of course Seaweed Brain, you know I love your Mom! I would do anything for her. As long as you're my date for the wedding.' she added, almost as an afterthought.

I grinned. 'Definitely Annabeth, I can't wait to see you all dressed up, in a pretty dress, hair all extravagant and 6 inch heels...' I faltered as I pulled into a parking space out the front of my house. I had just noticed a very familiar car parked on the other side of the street.

'Holy gods..'

Annabeth looked worriedly at me. 'What's wrong?'  
I glanced at her and things started to spill out of my mouth.  
'My friends are here, and they are a little weird, I love them but its complicated, and I have told them that I have a girlfriend but I don't really think they believed me.'  
To my relief, Annabeth just laughed.  
'I'm a demigod Perc, I can handle anything.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review Allen R, and yes, there will be quite a bit of fluff, because lets face it, fluff and lemons are every fanfiction lovers guilty pleasure!  
Thanks for the follows and favourites everyone, now, don't forget to review!**

Chapter 2: Keep your friends close, and your girlfriend closer.  
'Percy Jackson, where in the love of god have you been?' This was the first thing I heard when I walked through the door. I glanced at Annabeth and walked through the doorway to my kitchen, where my best friends were sitting at the island bench. After Mom and Paul got engaged, we moved into Paul's apartment which was quite bigger that ours. It had 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, an en suite in the master bedroom, my bathroom and a lounge room. There was a communal laundry in the basement which was shared by the tenants of the building. It was James who had first spoken when we walked in and it was he who spotted Annabeth first.  
'Holy shit, that is not her!' His mouth dropped.  
We walked into the kitchen, Annabeth's suitcase in one hand and Annabeth behind me, her handbag on her arm.  
'Hi,' she said, giving a little wave with her free hand.  
"Annabeth this is James, Dan, Rob, and Mads.' I pointed to everyone in turn, 'Guys, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend. I told you she was real! Hold on I'll just chuck the suitcase in my room.'  
I walked into my room, dropped off Annabeth's suitcase and came back out into the kitchen, where Annabeth seemed to be getting on with everyone really well.  
'Hey Perc, I'm starved, plane food is shit. Has your mom made any cookies lately?' Annabeth walked into the pantry and she came back out with a big tin.  
'Is that the secret cookie jar?' Mads walked around the table, dark hair swinging, and picked it up. She then turned to me.  
'How come Annabeth knows where the secret cookie jar is and we don't?'  
'Because, ' I said taking the jar off her and opening it, 'I trust Annabeth, unlike you guys, who when I told you all her name, you guys decided to google her!'

'Yeah well who doesn't google their best friends girlfriend, when they didn't even think she existed!' asked Rob  
'Normal people?'  
'Point taken, now, cookies!'

-  
Finally my friends left. They had insisted on getting to know every single thing about Annabeth, where she lived, what school she went to, how many siblings. I thought they would never leave, but they all had places to get to, and I wanted to spend some alone time with Annabeth. And not like that people, get your head out of the gutter! We really just sat on the couch in the lounge room, wrapped up in blankets, watching Peter Pan.  
'Why do you love this movie so much?' I asked Annabeth.  
'I don't know, I think its because in our world, when you grow up, you have a bigger chance of dying and here, in this world, they never had to, they could stay young forever, and never have to die.'  
'So you're afraid of dying?'  
'No, not really, I would just prefer it if I wasn't dying any time soon, I'm having too much fun!' Then she leaned up and kissed him. He returned the kiss and before he knew it, they were basically on each other, in a very intense make out session. Unfortunately, he heard the unmistakable sound of a key turning in the lock, Annabeth heard it too. They jumped off each other and settled back into a sitting position, faces red and smiles on the edged of their lips. Mom and Paul walked into the lounge room with their hands full of bags of wedding supplies.  
'Annabeth!' Mom cried and ran over to give her hug, Annabeth rose to greet her and the two girls hugged each other tight. They started talking about San Francisco and how bad flight food is and everything else girls talk about, so I went and helped Paul with the bags. Not long after the girls had finished their conversation and soon we were all standing around the island bench while Mom made us some Chicken Soup, and then again, the Wedding came up in conversation.  
'So,' said Annabeth, 'Where is the wedding being held?'  
'Well there is a church near Central park where we will be having it, and then around the corner from it, across from central park is where the reception is being held.'  
'How many people?'  
'Roughly 150, I have aunts and uncles and cousins, plus there is friends and co-workers plus some of your and Percy's friends.'  
Annabeth looked questionably at me and I knew what she was thinking. In theory it sounds awesome but money wise? Not so sure. _Later_, I tried to convey in my look. She seemed to understand because she relaxed a little and stared out the window.  
'It's snowing!' She cried, with a childish grin on her face.  
Like little kids we ran over to the window and planted our noses against it, feeling the seep through into our noses, freezing them. I moved away from the window and wrapped by arms around Annabeth from behind.  
'Well it's definitely Christmas now!'


End file.
